The Conversation With The Little Girl
by 525600robstardreamer
Summary: When he heard her voice his heart was filled with grief as well as happiness he never expected to hear her sweet voice. A short drabble based on a little song, a little OOC and AU.


Riiinnnggg. Riiinnnggg.

"Hello," a little voice answered and although he never heard it before he knew exactly who she was.

"Hi can you tell me if your mom can answer my call," he had called before but she never really liked talking to him.

"Oh you're the man who called yesterday, I can let her know but she's getting ready to go to work so I don't think she can talk right now."

"Can you please tell her that it's important and that I would really like to talk to her." the reason he always called was the same.

"You did something to my mommy, she cries whenever you call and I go up to hug her when she does," whenever he called he never heard her cry once but he assumed that she just let tears fall from her face and at that thought his chest hurt.

He sighed however and tried to make conversation with the little girl," I'm sorry for causing your mommy to cry but tell me do you go to school now."

He heard her get excited a little before she responded, "Yes I love going to school but since my mom goes to work our nice neighbor drops me off and when papers need to be signed my mommy does it because I don't have a dad." His chest hurt even more at the thought of such a wonderful little girl growing up without a father. He had expected that her mother would've told her the truth by now but apparently he was wrong.

"It's been six years since I've last seen her, that's just about how old you are right?"

"Oh no mister I'm only five years old, but tell me since when do you know my mom?" How cold he explain to her that he had meet her mother at a young age and that he had always loved her, that even if they happened to make a little mistake he still loved her? How could he explain that the reason her mother left was because he pushed her away, that because of him she had to sacrifice so much and that he was an idiot for letting her go.

He missed her and although he loved hearing the little girls voice he couldn't help but feel the pain that it brought along with it

"Tell me did you go to the beach on vacation like last year," he knew Kori and she loved the beach he could only expect that her daughter would enjoy it to.

"Mhmm I love going there especially with my aunts and uncles, I love to be in the water and now I know how to swim, but how did you know I went there last year mister?"

He ignored her question, how would he tell her that he had them well watched, "tell your mom that I love her and you very much."

"But I don't even know you, now tell me why did your voice change it sounds like you're crying," indeed he was crying but not just from his eyes but also from his heart.

He was upset that her mother had not answered but also happy that the little girl had answered instead. He knew where they lived and what went on throughout their days but he lacked the courage to go to them personally and ask for forgiveness. He had recently gotten into contact with her but he didn't know if they could accept him into their lives the lives that he had caused them to live.

"Can your mom please answer the phone and talk to me," that was why he had called after all so he could talk to her.

"Sorry she just left," as much as he loved talking to the little girl he couldn't continue and there was no reason to keep talking if her mother had left.

"Alright well if she's gone then goodbye," by now he was gone through various options of what to do in his head and the answer was pretty clear.

"Goodbye mister," he heard her end the call and that's when he finally said what he had wanted to tell the little girl.

"Goodbye my daughter, my little Mari," tomorrow he was going to see the love of his life and the daughter he had abandoned.

**AN: So um this is based off a song that's in a different language so I just translated it and changed some parts of it. If you know the song that I based this fanfic off of I don't own it and I did not intend to copy it whatsoever. **

**Anyways if you enjoyed don't forget to review or favorite.**


End file.
